Yuri Kellerne
Admiral Yuri Kellerne, simply known as Yuri Kellerne, is a supporting antagonist in the 1996 One Year War side story Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. He is a Zeon Rear Admiral in command of a number of Zeon forces in Europe at the time of the conflict on Earth. History Admiral Kellerne first appears in "Episode Four: The Demon Overhead". While the Zeon officers in Southeast Asia are having a formal party to commemorate the success of the Apsalus Project, including Ginias Sahalin, who was the head of the team of the project, Admiral Kellerne, who appears to be an old acquaintance of Ginias's, crashes the party. In the very quiet and formal setting of the ball, Kellerne's friendly and robust attitude embarrass Ginias, who asks Kellerne to 'stop it, people are staring'. Kellerne says he came all the way from Europe to see Ginias's 'new toy', referring to the Apsalus. Kellerne leaves Ginias and talks with Aina Sahalin, Ginias's sister and the pilot of the Apsalus. He unsuccessfully asks her to date him, and comments that the Sahalins are 'no fun'. Kellerne is next seen later that episode, while Aina Sahalin is taking the Apsalus II for a test drive over Southeast Asian jungles, where the 08th MS team happens to be camped. Her craft begins to dive uncontrollably, and Kellerne—surprisingly different from the ball scene—tells Ginias to order Aina to eject; Ginias however says the Apsalus is too valuable to lose. The next episode Kellerne appears in is Episode Seven: Reunion. The Zeon forces are retreating after the Federation takes Odessa, and Kellerne and his soldiers are preparing to retreat as well. He promises his soldiers that he will get them to Ginias's base, and from there to space. He also predicts that the decisive battle will be fought in space, and that the Federation can have Earth, their 'little ball of dirt'. Kellerne's next appearance is a brief appearance in "Episode Eight: Duties and Ideals". He calls Ginias via a screen, and says his soldiers are relocating to Ginias's base to get to space on the Zanzibar-class Kergeulen. He says that because of this, he must cancel the Apsalus Project. Ginias begins going mad, and pulls out a pistol, firing all six bullets into the screen. Kellerne's final appearance is "Episode Nine: Front Line". The 08th MS team, who is attacking that area, spare a Gaw-class plane piloted by Bjorn Abust, one of Kellerne's men, who returns to Kellerne's base, where they are planning the retreat. Most of the soldiers have already evacuated, and now only Kellerne, Abust, and a few other soldiers remain. Abust and the other soldiers offer to attack the 08th MS team's mobile suits, commanded by Ensign Shiro Amada, in Magella Top Attack Tanks, and Kellerne becomes emotional at his men's courage. Abust is determined to buy time for the evacuation and 'get another look at that mobile suit with a face' (referring to Amada's RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8). Meanwhile, in Ginias's base, Captain Norris Packard informs Ginias that Kellerne's men need support to evacuate, but Ginias refuses, claiming that he must keep his base hidden. Meanwhile, Abust and the soldiers return, after successfully buying the time needed for evacuation. Kellarnay, Abust, and the soldiers enter the cavern entrance to Ginias's base, but Ginias closes the cavern gate. He says that if Kellerne dies, Gihren Zabi will never hear of his Apsalus cancellation order. He then sets off a bomb, apparently killing Kellerne, Abust, and the remaining soldiers. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Leader Category:Jingoists Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Protective Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral